


Lost (with you)

by BlondieBadCat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Getting lost in the woods, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel lets Hikaru get lost in the woods on shore leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from FF.net

"We're lost," Chekov whined, stumbling though the bushes as he followed Sulu get further into the woods, getting lost even more so. The sun was setting beyond the horizon, dimmed but slightly by the trees.

"We're not lost, simply on the wrong trail," Sulu responded back to him. "We'll go over this hill and at the top we will be able to find the camp," Chekov gave him a skeptical look. "I know, I know," Chekov pouted as he adjusted his shoulder bag, and continued to climb upwards. His legs burning as he did so, back sore, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

"We are lost Hikaru. We don't know were to go to get back to camp and you are ze one who insisted on no communicators or technology for zis trip," he was annoyed, his accent heavier the angrier he got. "Zis is not funny!" he growled out at Sulu as he started to laugh. It wasn't long before the reached the top of the mountain, but Chekov wasn't surprised to find Sulu searching around and finding nothing.

"Yes. We are lost Chekov," Sulu sighed suddenly, his bag dropping onto the ground. "I was stupid. Bring you out to the middle of no wheres to try and find a plant and then getting us lost," Chekov pulled his canteen out and took a small drink before handing it to Sulu. "And no communicators either," he sat down on his bag, a heavy breath leaving him. "The sun is going down and we've no real cover,"

"We can create s makeshift one. With a solar tarp between some trees," Chekov offered as a solution, and Sulu nodded.

"We'd better get to it before dark," he said softly as he helped Chekov unpack.  
Chekov sighed softly as he laid back on the hard ground, looking up at the stars. He shifted uncomfortably next to Sulu. The solar tarp did little to help them stay warm. They had not anticipated being away from the camp at night so they had not packed heat flares, sleeping bags or anything else they could use to stay warm. He turned, his back to Sulu as he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. He felt Sulu shift, felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Pavel... I'm sorry about this," he apologized. He shifted closer, Chekov struggled not to wiggle back against him. He was still mad at Sulu but his body was warm and soft. When Sulu shifted against him again he couldn't help the soft moan that left his lips, couldn't help but shiver when his strong arms wrapped around him. "God, you're so cold!"

"I am okay," Chekov responded, another shiver rolling though him. Sulu's arms tightened him. "H-Hikaru?" he stuttered, turning slightly towards the older man. Sulu leaned up on his elbow, looking at Chekov, who seemed to be lost for words.

"Pavel," he murmured, as his right hand pressed against the others neck and cheek, he leaned in gently, his lips soft against Pavel's. Pavel froze, shocked. Sulu pulled away from him, murmuring apologizes. Chekov did not know what to do. He had never been in a relationship with anyone before. He'd never been kissed at all for that matter. His heart pounded in his chest. He could still feel Sulu behind him, warm and welcoming. He turned slightly, wincing as he small rock under him dug into his hip. He lifted his arm up, finger tips brushing against Sulu's cheek. He lifted his head, cheeks stained crimson, brushed his lips against Sulu's, shivering.

"I'm so cold," he murmured against Sulu's lips. "Please, keep me warm," It was Sulu's turn to shift, moaning softly into Chekov's mouth as he kissed him.

"Yeah?" Sulu murmured back, pushing Chekov on his back. He pushed his lips against Chekov's, pushing his tongue into the warm, wet cavern that was Chekov's mouth. Chekov whimpered into his mouth, thrusting up against him, his hands at Sulu's shoulders, clawing at his shirt. Sulu took him by the wrists and pinned his hands above his head. "God," Sulu growled against Chekov's neck as he nipped him. "You're perfect," another moan rumbled out of Sulu's throat as Chekov ground his hips against Sulu's. "Fuck..."  
"H-Hikaru, please..." Chekov whined out, his body shaking under Sulu's. He nuzzled his nose against Chekov's neck.

"Yeah? What do you want me to do baby?" he asked gently, his fave buried in his neck, hands at his hips, pulling at his trousers. Chekov moaned, as he lifted his hips up, allowing Sulu to draw his pants and boxers down and off his narrow hips. Chekov clawed at Sulu's collar, pulling the shirt off when the other sat up far enough to let him do so. "What's my baby want? Mm-mm Pasha you taste too good," he commented after he pulled Chekov's shirt from his thin shoulders, licking his way up the younger chest.

"H-Hikaru, please. Please!" Chekov whined loudly as Sulu nipped at his lips, his hand ghosting over his cock making him thrust up into his hand. Sulu rubbed his thumb over the head, loving the gasp that followed the action, loving the way his younger counterpart spread his legs, wanting more. He continued to place teasing touches along Chekov's slender body, loving every little moan and squeak, the dark blush along his cheek bones, the flush across his chest. Chekov lifted his hips as Sulu moved his hands from ghosting over his abdomen, feather light touches against his neck. He pressed two fingers to Chekov's lips and he accepted them greedily, tongue swirling around them, lapping them up, moaning around the digits.

"Hmm, yeah," Sulu moaned, grinding his hips into Chekov's. "Want you bad," he growled, fucking Chekov's hot mouth with his fingers. Chekov palmed Sulu though his trousers. Sulu dropped his head against Chekov's forehead, letting a low moan out of his throat.

"Fuck me," Chekov whined out, as he pulled Sulu's dripping fingers from his mouth, spreading his legs more.

"Going to hurt," Sulu said softly, lifting up Chekov's hips onto his knees, his finger circling the small hole as he spread Chekov's cheeks apart with his other. Chekov's breath hitched as the finger finally breached him and pushed in. It burned; the lack of lube making him cling to Hikaru even more then normal. He let out little pants, trying to control his breathing, another finger pushed in him, fucking him in slow, almost sweet movements. The burning had left him, and all he could feel as Hikaru's fingers moving inside him. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough. He let out a loud whine as Hikaru removed his fingers from him. "God. You're so tight Pasha. Hold on," Hikaru shifted around, fumbling for his bag next to him, ripping the zipper off in his rush. He sat up on his knees, fumbling his trousers, annoyed with the button. It was an amazing feeling when he was able to pull his cock from his trousers, his only thought was to sink into Chekov's warm body. He tore off the cap to the ointment in his medi-kit with his teeth, poured it into his hand. He pushed two fingers back into Chekov, who moaned at the contact, stretched him again, and then lubed himself up with the creme. Probably not hos best move; using burn creme but it was better then nothing at all. It felt even better when he finally sank into Pavel, a loud moan from both of them. Hikaru just sat there, enjoying the feeling of Pavel squeezing against him, so tight and warm. Pavel let out and impatient whine, his legs going tight around Hikaru's sides, drawing him in even further.

"Hikaru!" he panted, his breath coming out in shallow gasps, rutting against Hikaru. Hikaru bent over him, giving him short, shallow thrusts.

"Tell me Pasha, tell me what you want," Hikaru growled out, as he gave the younger a hard thrust.

"You Hikaru, all you," he moaned out, and Hikaru's cock throbbed painfully.  
"Oh, God," he grounded out though clenched teeth; responding to Pavel's coy words with a few short thrusts. He brushed Pavel's curls out of his eyes, those big lust blown eyes. "Such a good boy," he murmured, as he brushed the others hair with his fingers. Pavel's finger dug into the earth below them, pulling at the grass, the dirt. Anything he could get his hands on as Hikaru took his time, no matter how much he pleaded for him to fuck him harder and faster and deeper. His hands touched the tarp and yanked, pulling it down from its holding. Nothing covered them now. Hikaru paused to look at Pavel, his hand still clutching at the solar tarp tightly. Hikaru leaned down and kissed him softly. "You look so...beautiful Pasha, under the stars, just for me," he licked his lips, sighing heavily as he pushed himself onto Pavel.

"J-just for you Da? Always for you," Pavel was pushing against him, pushing him in deeper. Frantic almost. And Hikaru was no different. Pavel pushed him on his back, changing the position, resting his back against Hikaru's thighs, pushing himself up of his thick cock, using his knees for support. He dropped back on his cock hard, his head rolling back as he shifted, the metal of Hikaru's zipper biting into the backs of his thighs, the head of Hikaru's cock hitting against his prostate. "Ohhh," he let out a low moan, repeating this action over again, Hikaru rolling his hips to meet Pavel's movements. It wasn't long before Pavel was coming hard, and Hikaru groaned loudly, thrusting hard into Pavel's tightness, fucking him hard as he spilled himself into the youngers tight body. Pavel collapsed against him, struggling to control his breathing. Hikaru pulled himself from Pavel's body, the younger man whimpering from the loss. But he curled up next to Hikaru's warm body, moaning feebly as the other pulled the tarp over then. Hikaru put his arms around Pavel as he kissed his forehead.

"Sleep baby, sleep,"

The next morning, Chekov woke to birds chirping. He let out a yawn as he opened his eyes. He felt Sulu's arm around his waist, holding him tightly. He wiggled away from his hold, feeling far to warm and sweaty to be in such a position. He moved to lay on his back; which proved to be a bad idea as he winced at the pain in his backside, letting out a hiss. His body ached from last night's activities and from sleeping on the hard ground. Sulu moved beside him, rolling onto his back as he woke, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Think we'll be able to find the way back to the camp today?" he mumbled, mostly to himself. Pavel pulled the tarp up enough to over his hips before he responded.

"I don't think zis will be an issue," he responded, yawning. Hikaru just looked at him, eyes narrowing. "What? I am a navigator. I memorized the paths before we beamed down," he explained. "It wasn't like you asked if I knew where we where or what turns to take," he paused, and added in a somewhat smaller voice. "I'm glad you didn't," Hikaru snorted softly as he sat up. He licked his dry lips and looked at his counterpart. His hand went to Pavel's neck as he pulled him closer for a soft, gentle kiss.

"I'm glad too,"


End file.
